


It Goes Both Ways [Podfic]

by blackglass, twtd



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: A podfic of "It Goes Both Ways" by rabidsamfan."Father and son reflect."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	It Goes Both Ways [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Goes Both Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148716) by [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan). 



Length: 1:35  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/it%20goes%20both%20ways.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/it%20goes%20both%20ways%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "First!" challenge for Voiceteam 2020! Thanks to rabidsamfan for having blanket permission!


End file.
